bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Creddie33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Big Time Rush Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Carlos Garcia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tdifan1234 (Talk) 06:20, February 12, 2011 Sure! You contribute a lot to the wiki and I think you're really qualified for the admin job. Congrats! :D --Tdifan1234 15:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You mean, like on the talk page or on the actual page? It sounds like a good idea, but I'm kind of afraid of doing that because of all the vandals lately, ya know? --Tdifan1234 21:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Big Time Cruise Are you the admin? Can you the delete the page about BIG TIME CRUISE? because there is no such episode, and I wan't to rename it to BIG TIME FANS but there's already a page about BIG TIME FANS, so it will be best if this page is deleted. THANK YOU. Patty16 P.S. I also post this message on Tdifan1234 talk page. I need your help on two of my Wikia *www.krbay.wikia.com *www.shards.wikia.com Send me a message to my talk page when you're ready. Dreb607 04:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Dreb607 Ok. But can you check out my wikias. Put a G for good B for bad A for amazing beside those wikias. Dreb607 01:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Dreb607 Home Page editing Hi, I was just wondering, can I change the background with pictures of BTR? I got the idea from iCarly wikia. If you approved, then it will somehow look like this http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/ICarly_Wiki And also I was wondering, can I add voting poll and featured pages or articles in the home page of BTR wiki? So it will be like iCarly wiki or Victorious wiki. I'm not gonna delete the exsisting page or articles on the home page, I just going to add a few more pages or articles about the wiki to make it even more interesting. Can you please lock Kendall Knight page? Because there are few people that change the background or relationship section into something that is really wrong or vandalism. For example, there is this person (anonymous) who deleted the background section and change it into "Kendall Schmidt is in love with a girl named Skyler Schmidt and she is his biggest fan." And he/she posted this or edited this numerous time so I have to undo the change for like 10 times. Please do this quickly because I'm afraid that other person might do the same any other day. And also please lock other page like Logan, or James, or Carlos, so those pages don't end up like this. Please Hurry... Thanks. Patty16 06:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Administrators wanna be a administratorPoky7774 23:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin i will look at your contributions and have my answer in 5-7 hours byePoky7774 11:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Decision i have made my decision if your on now come and ask me what my decision isPoky7774 18:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Administrators do you promise never to use your administrator abilites to abuse cause if you do you will be banned for 1 year and stripped of your administrator rightsPoky7774 11:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin hail administrator creddie33Poky7774 22:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi!Do you like Carlos?I don't like him.I LOVE JAMES!He's so cute and beautiful,isn't he?<3<3 Blocking reasons Hi, I'm Patty16 I recently noticed that you have blocked my account in BTR wikia for a whole year. I said recently because I realized that you had blocked it since 31 May, 2011. I looked at the reason for blocking and you mentioned that I was writing nonsense or gibberish and also I deleted the content in some articles. Can you please specify which articles or nonsense I was writing because as what I remembered I always wrote everything according to the episodes of BTR so I never made anything up. As for deleting content, I did some content in the Kendall page because it was violated by other users. If you don't believe me you can look at Tdifan1234's talk page. I wrote the "Kendall Knight Page" message. Please hurry replied at my other wikia page or in this wikia page. THANK YOU. Here are my accounts Patty16 , Patty16 , Patty16 , Patty16 . hi Patty16 why did you block patty16Poky7774 03:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin you have been inactive for 5 months i might strip you of your admin position if you don't come back soonPoky7774 20:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC)